


A Knight's Errand

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Van. I will hold you all night if you wish. I will protect you with my life. My men and I are at your service. But do not ask something of me you will regret . . ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Errand

I watch Van practice his katas. He’s on the castle’s roof, silhouetted against the moon. He sweats. He strains. So diligent. So determined. 

With a bow, I join him, uninvited. We spar; I am merciless, as my teachers have trained me to be. He is good, but does not attack with enough confidence. I tell him so, and turn to leave, before I can embarrass myself. 

He reaches out, hesitates; does he wish me to stay?

No. He is looking at my princess, Millerne. She bursts forth from her hiding place behind the pillar, smiling radiantly at me. It reminds me of when we were children together. I don’t have any such smiles left in me.

He’s leaving. I feel heavy, cold, but I let him go. What else can I do?

"Allen!" she calls.

Yes. I am hers. Better to let her hang on my arm; smile up at me; hope. I can’t reject her. I’ll shelter her heart and lock my own away. What would the prince of Farnellia ever want with me, anyway?

A brief embrace, a simple kiss; I watch Van walk away. I put Millerne’s fears to rest, pay her some attention, and send her back to her chambers. Then I head to the stairwell.

I do love her, but when I’m with her, I never feel complete. I’m never satisfied. It keeps me awake at night. I walk the lonely palace halls, searching for something. I don’t know what. 

"Gaddes!" I cry, stepping back.

"Just me, Chief.”

Yes. Just him. Always watching over me. Protecting me, perhaps? I cannot mask my rueful expression. There he stands, gazing down at me with those big brown eyes . . . searching, just like me.

"Ga—Gaddes!"

He pins me against the wall, his strength pressing my back to the gray stone. We are alone on the winding stairway; the torchlight softly illuminates half his face.

"Allen. You’re doing it again. Torturing yourself." He growls. "I won’t allow it."

I lightly rest my fingers on the back of his hands; he’s mangling my expensive silk shirt. "Oh, Gaddes." I sigh. "It is late. Let me go. There is much to do for tomorrow’s journey . . ."

"Allen! Just what are you trying to prove?" His breath is warm on my face. I struggle a bit because I don’t want warmth, not from him . . .

" It is not your place to speak to a knight in this manner."

He looks wounded that I pulled rank on him. Wounded that I reminded him he’s low born. I know he is twice the man that I will ever be, but my title affords me a certain privileges. I could give him an order and it would be law. It is wrong of me to use my superior status as a weapon against his concern for me. But I do. Because I’m a coward.

I soften my voice. "It is not your place, just as it is not mine to complain to royalty about their expectations. We all have duties, Gaddes. Now, let me go attend to mine."

"No," he whispers, his lips a bare inch from my mouth. 

I can’t breathe; he’s going to kiss me. He’s going to kiss me and it’s going to feel good and I’m going to like it and then there’s no going back and I’m sure it’s inappropri—

"Mmm." I hum as his lips press firmly to mine. His head gently tilts back and forth. I open my mouth slightly and he sucks on my lower lip. It’s an amazing kiss. 

Who knew a sky captain could kiss like a courtesan? 

He grapples at my shirt until I’m flush up against him. I can feel his body heat through his simple tunic. I can feel his hard muscles twitch. He’s ridiculously strong.

I shiver when he pulls away—my mouth hanging open, my lips wet and tingling. Stumbling, I lean against the wall, my knees suddenly feeling very weak.

"Gaddes . . ."

"My lord." His voice is husky, dark with need. Does he want me so much? He has always been devoted, doting almost, but I’d never suspected . . .

His black hair falls down over his eyes, choppy layers hanging around his neck and ears. He’s beautiful in a masculine way . . . so strong and safe and . . . and I can’t stop staring at him.

"Allen," he breathes in my ear. "Let me . . .”

I moan as the tip of his tongue travels over the cords in my neck, lapping and sucking at my throat. I’m trapped between the wall and Gaddes, panting, getting painfully hard. 

I thrash, suddenly remembering where we are. "No! This . . . this is unseemly, Gaddes. Please, please, stop."

He pauses, but his look is predatory. "You want me to stop?"

I let out a puff of air. "Yes."

"Are you certain?"

I loosen my grip on his shoulders. "Yes."

He cups my crotch, stroking me through the fabric of my pants. I squirm and whimper, struggling to get away, knowing that it’s useless because he’s a thousand times stronger and faster than me. “S-stop.”

“Is this for me? Or the boy?”

I’m shocked. He knows. “Let me go,” I grit out.

“No.” He grinds against me, and it feels so good that I have to bite my lip. I can’t remember when I’ve been so aroused; it’s been so long . . . “Me or the boy?”

“N-no . . . You’re—”

Another smoldering kiss, prodding me open. I can’t remember why I’m resisting, just that it’s important to resist. My desires are filthy, shameful. I’m not supposed to give in to them.

His hands wrap around my waist, smooth down my back, cupping my ass possessively. I have no choice but to cling to him as he surges my hips forward. "Allen," he murmurs confidently, "I know what you long for. Take it, for once.”

He nudges his thigh between my legs and rubs up it back and forth under my balls. I grunt, spreading my legs wider, tossing my head back. 

His hands are gentle but insistent as they open my shirt. My nipples get hard when he blows hot breath over them. He smiles softly and lowers his head to lick and bite . . . I’m groaning like a virgin, thrusting my hips against him . . . "Gaddes . . . Mm . . .”

"I know, Allen, I know.”

"Not here."

He smirks. "The stairway’s not a good enough place to fuck for nobility?"

"Gaddes, anyone can see—"

"Let them. Let her. It’s time to stop hiding.”

I fight him in earnest now. The horror of Millerne finding out that I lust after men . . . after my subordinate . . . that I am eager to be fucked on the castle staircase . . . that I want to rut like an animal . . . no, no, no!

He pins my wrists together above my head, shoving me back. My head bangs on the wall. My feet trip on the uneven stairs, and I probably would have taken a nasty fall, if not for him. I look down at the winding steps, then up at the starlit sky just outside the roof’s archway. Trapped. 

I appeal to his affection for me. "Gaddes, please . . .not here,” I beg.

He ignores me, unfastening my pants. Roughly, he pulls my shirt back and traces calloused fingers across my abdomen. I’m panting again from just a few light touches. Finally, his hand snakes into my pants and pumps my cock . . .

"Ah! Ga . . . !"

He is deliberately slow. Cruel. He gives me what I need. I trust him that far, at least.

Gaddes kisses me tenderly, nuzzling me as I shudder and sob. 

Without warning, he rips my shirt right off, flinging it over his shoulder. He rakes my pants down, tearing them in two when he reaches my calves. I stand before him, naked but for my riding boots, shivering. 

He takes his sweet time, just looking at me. I glance down at my long, slender legs, my leaking cock, my flat stomach. The tips of my hair reach down to my navel. I know I’m attractive, but Gaddes stares at me like he wants to devour me. 

It’s addictive, being wanted.

I clutch his shirt in a silent command. He casually strips it off and I’m left staring at scarred, bronze skin. 

"Do you like what you see?" he asks me.

"What is there not to like?" I say, my mouth dry.

He chuckles and drops his shirt to the floor. "More, then?" he asks, his fingers teasing the waist of his breeches.

I nod.

He steps out of his pants and kicks off his boots, totally unashamed to be naked. I trace two fingers down his chest, watching those muscles ripple. 

I bury my nose in the crook of his shoulder, letting my hands wander over the hard plains of his body. Everything about him is hard. His chest. His stomach. His glorious cock, standing at attention for me.

I wrap my fingers around it—he’s big, it isn’t easy—and stroke back and forth gently. Meanwhile, I nip at his Adam’s apple. 

"Allen,” he whispers. After a few tense moments, he pulls away and kneels, his fingers digging into my hips. 

I watch as he licks up one side of my dick and then down the other. I bite my hand to keep from screaming. 

He smirks, cupping my balls.

"Don’t tease."

Finally, blessedly, he swallows my prick, his lips forming a tight O around my cockhead. Bobbing rapidly, he makes me thrust into him as if his mouth were the tight, wet sheath of a woman. I cannot believe that I am standing on the castle stairs, fucking my loyal subordinate’s mouth, and loving every moment of it . . .

I rake my nails over his scalp. Just a few more thrusts . . . I can see his right arm moving back and forth, obviously stroking himself . . . I want to watch him come.

He stops and I slump over, frustrated. “Gaddes.”

He stands up, lifting my left leg up over his rump, his fingers reaching around to tease my opening. I gasp while he stretches me.

Gaddes cups my face, staring into my eyes, as he thrusts in. It hurts. The way I need it to. 

His lowers his head to my shoulder, all the muscles in his back trembling. I softly run my fingernails up and down his spine, then dig into his lower back when he’s finally all the way in. 

He lifts me up; I wrap both legs around him. I’m bleeding, raw, but my cock is still hard as he begins to thrust in and out of me. 

My gasps and groans echo down the stairs to the dungeon below. He lifts his face and kisses me now, our tongues sliding over each other; I feel feverish.

He makes me want him so much, makes me moan like a whore.

I’m losing myself. I don’t know what is expected of me anymore. There are no expectations. Only Gaddes’ stiff cock, drilling into me, faster and faster, his balls slapping my ass . . .

"Allen. Close?"

I shake my head, screwing my eyes shut.

"Touch yourself.”

It’s embarrassing, but I do it anyway. I reach down, tugging at my swollen flesh, my hand brushing along his belly as I masturbate. 

He fucks me harder and I can’t handle the dual stimulation. I tilt my head back and scream, my come coating our chests.

Unconsciously, he licks his lips, rutting into me so hard that my back bruises against the wall . . . He comes: I can feel the hot seed rush into me. Then he collapses against me, burying his face in my hair.

In that moment, I love him. I love him so much I want to kill him. 

He finally lets me unhook my legs—the blood rushes back into my feet and it’s hard for me to stand. I stroke his back lazily. Suddenly I am very tired. 

He pulls out carefully, and I try not to wince. He’s clearly not happy that I’m bleeding so much. 

“Are you all right?”

“You weren’t my first,” I say defiantly. 

“That wasn’t my question,” he softly replies. 

I kiss him then, angry and bitter, teeth gnashing, and he lets me, just stands there and lets me, until I pull away to breathe and fall on him, boneless. 

He gathers up our clothes and helps me down to the next floor. We take secret passages back to my chambers, which is good, because we’re both too tired to bother getting dressed. He lays me on the bed, slipping my boots off, and watches me carefully. 

I wave my hand. “Rest,” I order, closing my eyes just for a moment. He spreads out beside me and closes the canopy drapes to keep out the cold . . . 

I wake sometime later, alone on the bed. The velvet curtains are carefully brushed back. "Gaddes?"

“No. Not Gaddes,” a voice murmurs.

I peer into the darkness. "Van?" 

"Yes."

"What is it, your Majesty? Is something the matter?" I’m on top of the covers; there’s no way to hide my nudity . . . or the evidence of sex . . .

"Yes." He stands there and looks at me with sad black eyes. 

I move to get out of bed, but he lurches forward and quickly pins me down "Wh—?"

"You said I didn’t attack aggressively enough. How’s this, then?"

I freeze as he covers my mouth with his own. He tastes like the candied fruit served at dinner. A sixteen-year-old prince, an orphan, a soldier—Van is little more than a child—but he knows how to kiss. I wait for him to break for air and then I murmur, "Van?"

His eyes are huge; he’s trembling. Afraid. He could order me to sleep with him, and I would have had to, but the thought never occurs to him. 

Many of the nobility and royal family members have ordered me to their beds, at one time or another. I thought Millerne might . . . but she wanted me to come to her out of love. I wish I could remember what such innocence felt like. 

"Allen."

I face the boy. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

He frowns. "Don’t call me that! My kingdom is in charred tatters; my people are all dead. I am not a prince."

"You’re certainly throwing a fit like one." A give him a lopsided smile. 

He shakes his head. “You make me so angry sometimes."

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Because," he shifts up on all fours, scooting closer to me, "you always avoid it."

"What?"

“This. Us.” He rolls his eyes. "Surely you’ve figured out why I’m here?”

I nod.

“So . . .”

“So?”

Hesitating, he kisses me again, his hands resting on my chest. I don’t move a muscle.

“Allen,” he breathes. “Kiss me back.”

I clear my throat. "Van. I will hold you all night if you wish. I will protect you with my life. My men and I are at your service. But do not ask something of me you will regret . . ."

He ignores me, kissing my chest, lapping up the dried come there. I groan, trying to push him away. He winds strands of my hair around his hands and tugs, pulling me up for a kiss. "Please, Allen. I know you want me . . .”

Sighing, I cup his face. “I will give you what you ask of me. But two things first. You have to promise me that it is just this once. You must understand that this is only for tonight. I am not . . . free to . . .”

"I know. Princess Millerne. I won’t get in your way, Allen.” He nuzzles me.

"It’s not—" I falter, unsure. "It’s not right.”

An exasperated sigh comes from the corner of my room. "There you go again, Allen. Just when things were getting good.”

"Ga—Gaddes?" Van says, staring at something I can’t see. 

“Good evening." Gaddes sounds totally amused. He steps into the moonlight.

“You were . . . sitting there . . . watching this whole time?” I ask, incredulous. The man had just planted himself on my divan and watched in the darkness as the prince of Farnel seduced me? “Were you enjoying yourself?” I glare, scathing mad.

"Oh, immensely." Gaddes approaches the bed, still naked, erect.

The prince stiffens at the sight. 

Gaddes smiles. “Would it bother you, Van? If I were to join you.”

Van considers for a moment, then shakes his head. 

“Well, it would bother me!” I protest.

The older man waggles his finger. “No one asked you.” He sits on the edge of the bed and nods to Van. “I’ll just watch, for a while.”

“This is crazy,” I mutter, staring at the canopy. “I’m not a whore.”

Van smiles at me, then continues kissing my chest. His tongue dips out, circling my nipple. I close my eyes, because I always get aroused by that. My hands tangle into his hair and I just let him have his way. 

Eventually he tires of that and moves up for another kiss. I give it to him, deep, hot, licking my way between his lips. I decide that I like the taste of candied fruit. 

Gaddes is watching us, and the knowledge of that makes me bold. I roll Van over, sprawling on top of him, rubbing my cock up and down his belly. His own prick responds, filling out nicely. I lave at his mouth and grunt with each thrust.

With a glance back at Gaddes, I urge the young prince onto his stomach and nestle between his legs. I bite down on the back of his neck and palm the smooth globes of his ass. My hand travels up his spine; I was going to yank his head back by his hair, but then I feel it—two strange, slender ridges over his shoulder blades. His wings, I realize. 

I massage them, and Van surges up, moaning. “Oh!”

I rub them softly at first, tickling, but he keeps pressing back against my hands so urgently, coming up on all fours. He rolls his hips, rubbing his ass against my cock, and it feels so good that I have to bite my lip. 

I want to fuck him. Right now. But I haven’t even . . . I don’t remember where I left the oil . . . He’ll need lots of preparation . . . 

I’m not sure I can wait. I lick down his back, parting his ass, laving at his crack. This will have to do.

"Allen!"

He writhes. I get him good and wet. 

Gaddes lies down beside us, fisting his cock lazily with his left hand, watching me intently. 

I haul Van’s hips up and take my cock in hand. It takes much longer than I would have liked, pushing in past that tight ring of muscle. He is warm and tight and whimpers in the sexiest way—I really have to hold myself back. 

Gaddes’ right hand palms my ass, pushing me in and then squeezing me hard, silently telling me to stay still, to let Van stretch. 

Eventually, Van relaxes a little and starts experimentally thrusting back. I knew Draconians’ healing powers were faster normal people’s, but I didn’t expect this . . .

I didn’t really care. Gripping his hips, I jab into him, over and over. All the while, Gaddes’ hand pinches me, slaps me, pushes me in deeper. Van fists the sheets and moans. 

I hold his shoulders down on the bed and hoist his ass in the air, coming up onto the balls of my feet. My hips snap forward, and I’m going to come soon. Gaddes puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

“Move,” he orders, pushing me over on my back. 

I growl in protest.

He grabs Van and makes him straddle my hips, helping the boy to sit on my cock. Van cries out, but it’s not long before he’s riding me, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth slack. 

I gape up at him. Draconians are amazing!

Gaddes straddles my legs, pushing Van forward until his forehead touches my chest. I can hear the older man beat his heavy prick on Van’s prone ass. It makes me impossibly hard.   
“Shit,” I hiss, when Gaddes pushes his thick cock into Van. His dick scrapes along mine. I cannot believe we’re both inside of the boy at once.

Van nuzzles me contentedly. His pupils are huge; he looks drugged. But it’s just lust. I’ve never seen anyone so wanton. He murmurs, "Do it to me, please."

Gaddes sets a frantic pace, breathing heavily, his cock rubbing against mine as we both fuck into Van’s tight, hot ass. I can’t hold back my moans, and Van doesn’t even try to keep quiet.

I come so hard that some of it drizzles out of the boy’s ass, dribbling down our thighs. He is too tight and I am still hard; I can’t pull out right away. 

Gaddes smiles at me from over Van’s shoulder. Van is slick with blood and come now, and the other man enjoys that wet friction. He rocks us both so hard that my bed bangs against the wall. The canopy threatens to break. I briefly wonder what Millerne makes of the sound. 

Van squints, diving into the hollow between my chin and chest. He comes with a muffled cry, biting down on my pectoral.

Gaddes works his jaw, his eyes boring into me. I can feel him come a few moments after that; it coats my semi-hard cock. He collapses, trapping the boy between us, panting. 

Van groans.

“Ah, sorry.” Gaddes smiles sheepishly and rolls off onto his back. I stare at him, petting Van’s hair. 

He smirks. “Be right back.” He goes to my bathing stand and brings back a towel. He cleans Van, then me, then himself. 

I don’t know how he does it; Ican barely lift my arms. Van’s half-asleep, curled up on his side, his head on my shoulder. 

Gaddes stands there, watching us. He looks . . . calm, collected. “Got what you wanted, then?” he murmurs.

I cock my head to the side. “More than I asked for, anyway.”

A wry twist of his lips, and Gaddes shakes his head. He covers both Van and I with the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed. Then he starts looking for his clothes.

I frown. “What are you doing?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Getting dressed?”

He thinks, now that Van’s in my bed, I want him to leave. “My back is cold,” I say harshly. “Hurry up and get in.”

A slow smile spreads on his face. He slides into bed, flush behind me, stroking my hair up and over the pillow so that he can kiss the back of my neck. He’s warm and hard; his arm feels good, banding around my waist. 

I smile, sandwiched between the two of them. I think my nights walking around the castle, looking for something I can’t quite name, are over. 

*


End file.
